Snape's Daughter: Summer Fun
by Time-Travel Idiot
Summary: Angel has just gotten back from her second Year at Hogwarts. She has become close friends with the Weasleys, along with Hermione and Harry. But now it's summer... and who could possibly forget about Angel's deal with the Twins on who could prank the other the best?
1. Chapter 1

Snape's Daughter Series:

1. Even if it Breaks your Heart

2. Keep Holding On

2.5. Summer Fun

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except Angel... and the idea that has decided to turn itself into a full blown story with several "Books" This one is the Summer after Angel's 2nd year but Before the 3rd year... yep that means the big Prank War! So any ideas for the big prank war will be greatly appreciated, and I will be sure to thank you on the chapter I use it. Just PM me those ideas if you think of anything good.

Summer Fun's Plot: Angel has just gotten back from her second Year at Hogwarts. She has become close friends with the Weasleys, along with Hermione and Harry. But now it's summer... and who could possibly forget about Angel's deal with the Twins on who could prank the other the best?

* * *

Chapter 1

"ANGELICA LILIAN BARTON!" Natasha stalking into the Penthouse, her normally red hair turned green, and her pale skin a bright orange color. Loki and Angel had smug looks on, and Remus only shook his head. He knew why they weren't caught by the Ministry... it's because there was another Magical being in the Home, and they can't figure out if it is the other or Angel.

Remus shook his head and walked calmly over to the smug Angel and simply held his hand out. Angel pouted at him but he refused to budge until she reluctantly handed over her wand.

"Hello, Auntie Nat!" Angel greeted the Angry Master Assassin happily.

"You just wait until I tell your father about this." Natasha grumbled before looking at Loki and asking, "Mind changing me back to my normal looks?"

Loki's smug look told her enough that he wasn't about to help her out. So Remus waved his own wand while saying a counter spell and Natasha went back to being red haired and pale skinned. Angel pouted but then replied with a smirk, "So how are you going to tell my father if he is in London?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Natasha narrowed her eyes but before the Assassin could say anything the red haired CEO of Stark industries replied firmly, "You know who she's talking about, Angelica, now go to your room and don't let me catch you out of it until I come and get you."

Angel pouted but stalked off to the elevator, jabbing her finger on the button that was labeled: Hawkeye. The doors closed and she stuck her tongue out at them. She reluctantly went to her room.

* * *

"Someone remind me why I'm not allowed to decide the punishment?" Natasha asked, flopping down on the couch,allowing herself to show that she was defeated.

"For the sheer fact that you would be too harsh on her." Pepper replied walking over and handing Natasha and Remus their cups of tea before retrieving hers and Loki's from the Kitchen.

"If she would not be so sassy I wouldn't have to be harsh." Natasha mumbled. Loki smirked and Natasha noticed, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Agent Romanoff. Only that, well, you always said you would never be a great parent if you ever settled down. But I see how you act with Angel. I've seen how you care for her when Barton isn't here, and I've seen how you become more defensive that me when Angel needs help. You tend to take the motherly role, Agent Romanoff, the only thing is... you have to allow yourself to open up and take that Motherly Role before its far too late." Loki smiled looking across the room at the Master Assassin who held a cup of tea in her hands.

Natasha's eyes flashed from warm to cold in a second and she growled, "Do not accuse me of being things that I am not." Loki remained silent but he had a smug look on. Remus hesitated before getting up and heading off to go find something that Natasha thought she heard him call, Potion. But she wasn't sure.

Pepper watched the Master Assassin for some time before JARVIS's voice came on, "Miss Potts, it appears there are visitors. Should I let them up?"

"Yes." Pepper called, thinking it was some SHIELD agents needing to talk with the Avengers.

* * *

Loki has disappeared to visit a place that he knew Mortals... not even the Magical ones knew about. He was sure his brother and Odin didn't know either. And he made sure to block Hiemdall's view of him before he continued. He entered into a large cave and sat on a rock, and simply let his mind go. He felt the tug, ever so gently and allowed his mind to follow it, closing his eyes.

Loki felt the bright light hit him and he opened it, recognizing the place stood to search for the person he was looking for.

* * *

**Okay short little chapter. And haha! You won't know where or What Loki is doing until MUCH later! Haha!**

**~Time**


	2. Chapter 2

Snape's Daughter Series:

1. Even if it Breaks your Heart

2. Keep Holding On

2.5. Summer Fun

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except Angel... and the idea that has decided to turn itself into a full blown story with several "Books" This one is the Summer after Angel's 2nd year but Before the 3rd year... yep that means the big Prank War! So any ideas for the big prank war will be greatly appreciated, and I will be sure to thank you on the chapter I use it. Just PM me those ideas if you think of anything good.

Summer Fun's Plot: Angel has just gotten back from her second Year at Hogwarts. She has become close friends with the Weasleys, along with Hermione and Harry. But now it's summer... and who could possibly forget about Angel's deal with the Twins on who could prank the other the best?

* * *

Chapter 2

Loki exited the Cave after a good two hours of being in it then disappearing and reappearing with the other Avengers, of course scaring the be-jesus out of Tony, and getting yelled at but he had a smug look on that had the others laughing. Once everyone settled down and sat down for dinner Loki tuned them all out, going into his own little world.

He knew about Angel's necklace, he knew that it was her mother's before she died, and he also knew that James Potter had gotten a hold of it for a few moments to put a letter with which to put in it, and Severus still has. Loki could act stupid if he wanted to, but he was far from it. He knew he could easily hit Rock-Bottom again... and go on a mass killing spree and causing another War in New York City. Nothing had triggered it, and he planned on keeping it like that. The Avengers had given him a second chance, they had allowed him to stay after he was exiled to Midgard for punishment in order to be taught that he was not above the Humans.

Loki still thought he was above some of them... like Stark for instance. He could only ever stand so much of the pompous billionaire before he had to leave or he would end up doing something he knew he would regret. For the most part he thought of Stark as his intellectual equal, along with Banner. As for everything else about Stark, Loki felt he was above him.

Banner on the other hand... that was a different story. He had high respect for the man and planned on not angering him. Getting tossed around like a rag-doll once was quite enough for him. He of course thought Banner was more of his equal, but certainly not above him. The Hulk was above him, and to behonest with himself Loki was terrified that the large green Rage Monster would toss him around in the middle of night when he was least expecting it.

Loki's eyes moved across the table where Pepper sat. True Pepper was not an Avenger, but Loki found that he thought her below him on several things. One was certain and he thought she was actually above him for it. She could keep Tony, Thor, Clint, and Steve on a leash if she had too. She had would often let Thor bring Jane, which again Loki thought she was below him but respected her intellect in Astronomy, and her knowledge of the Norse Myths. He would never admit that to Thor though. The fact that both of the women: Pepper Potts and Jane Foster were two women he highly respected.

Natasha was a different story. He knew he was more powerful but she intimidated him. And he didn't like it, but respected her in turn. She was stronger and more powerful, and he knew that. He knew that if he wasn't a God she could easily over power him. Outsmart him even. She was the one Mortal that he actually had some fear from. He had seen her in action and knew if he made one wrong step, or showed signs of hitting rock-bottom again. She could easily kill him when he wasn't looking. She was the one Mortal that he thought fully above himself.

Clint was someone Loki knew that had no trust in him. Or if he did it was little to none. Loki knew this and didn't want to take the risk of loosing the little trust he had. Clint was skilled, like Natasha, only he preferred from a distance, while she preferred close up and personal. Loki had no fear of Clint, but didn't think he was below him either. He thought of Clint as almost an equal.

Remus, Loki had to admit, the man was his equal. During their long discussions Remus had revealed his childhood, time at Hogwarts, and after Hogwarts to Loki. Loki had revealed his own story to the Werewolf Wizard and to be honest, Loki felt that Remus was like Bruce but in the mischief business Remus was Loki's Equal, except Remus had mostly talked the Marauders out of doing completely insane stunts but Loki admired the man's knack for mischief and didn't mind talking to him.

Lastly his Brother. He had hated his brother, yes, but he also loved his brother. Thor was brash, brave, and chivalrous. Something that Loki was never able to achieve. Loki knew this and looked up to Thor. Thor was someone he had always trusted even when Asgard was against Loki for attacking Midgard, his brother had had faith that he would return back to the child that he once was. And he knew his brother was the one to talk the Avengers, SHIELD, and Odin into letting him stay at the Tower and give him another chance.

Loki's long thoughts of everyone in the room were interrupted just as he got to thinking about how he thought of Angel. Of course the whole room was interrupted by a loud crash out on the balcony. Two teens, maybe fifteen, walked in with large grins on their face. Loki recognized them, how couldn't he? The two were his sons: Nali and Váli. He hadn't seen them in some time so it took him by surprise that they happened to be on Midgard.

Loki stood, as did Thor, when they saw the two brothers enter. "What are you two doing here? You are to be with your mother." Loki scolded, making sure to sound somewhat harsh, he didn't want the Mortals to know that they were his sons just yet... but if he knew his sons, they would tell the Mortals anyway.

"We wanted to see what you and Uncle Thor were doing, Father." Loki's son, Váli, replied calmly while Nali stood next to him shifting.

" Nali! Stopp at dette øyeblikk!" (_Nali! Stop that this minute!_) Loki scolded his son who was constantly shifting his feet. He saw his son stop instantly and look up at him, but to Loki's relief the younger God stopped. "Ingen sønn av meg skal stadig skiftende føttene og ser ut som de ikke vet hva som skjer." (_No son of mine should be constantly shifting his feet and looking like they don't know what is going on._)

Nali nodded, but Loki had forgotten that Angel understood what he was saying... that is until he heard her explaining to Tony what he was saying. Then of course Loki heard Tony ask, "Wait! Loki has two kids!?"

Loki spun around and sneered, "If you read your mythology, Stark, you would know that. However not all of your Mythology is correct. Neither of my sons were killed to bind me, and neither of them were turned into a wolf."

"Loki." Thor gave a warning, and Loki heard his sons' snicker behind him... _This is going to be a long day..._ Loki thought sourly to himself as he had two chairs conjured so his sons could join them at the table. He noticed right off the bat that Váli and Angel got a long a lot quicker than Nali, who was more quiet. Loki assumed that it was because of the fact that he wasn't always there and that Sigyn had basically raised them by herself. He wasn't fond of that part, but he couldn't deny to himself that during the time of their first Century, Loki had been trying to keep Thor out of Trouble. Then by the time they made it to what would appear to be fifteen on Midgard, but a Century and a half on Asgard, Loki had been attempting to take over Midgard. Not exactly a very good time to start raising kids when you have the mental stability of what mortals would call a rabid animal.


	3. Chapter 3

Snape's Daughter Series:

1. Even if it Breaks your Heart

2. Keep Holding On

2.5. Summer Fun

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except Angel... and the idea that has decided to turn itself into a full blown story with several "Books" This one is the Summer after Angel's 2nd year but Before the 3rd year... yep that means the big Prank War! So any ideas for the big prank war will be greatly appreciated, and I will be sure to thank you on the chapter I use it. Just PM me those ideas if you think of anything good.

Summer Fun's Plot: Angel has just gotten back from her second Year at Hogwarts. She has become close friends with the Weasleys, along with Hermione and Harry. But now it's summer... and who could possibly forget about Angel's deal with the Twins on who could prank the other the best?

* * *

Chapter 3

Angel laughed as Váli turned Tony to orange skinned and green hair. Of course Tony complained like a big baby until Loki took the spell off, and scolded Angel and Váli. Angel wasn't sure why Nali was being so quiet but didn't mind. She told Váli of her time at Hogwarts and everything about her. He told him about Sigyn and Asgard, and his training. He told her about other places he visited and how he had already mastered disappearing and reappearing in another spot. He even showed her that example.

By the time Nali was heading back to Asgard Angel had talked Váli into staying so he could help her in the Prank War against the Weasley Twins. She had also talked Nali into returning so he could help as well. The two brothers said their good-byes and once Nali was gone Váli looked at Angel and the two started to wreck havoc on Avengers' Tower.

* * *

Angel and Váli had managed to get into the Lab where Tony and Bruce had taken apart some machine, and they hunted around, finding a screw and placing it in the pile. Before turning it hot pink. Then they found their way to Steve's room, and it wasn't hard to get in, and they found his phone. They simply took the battery out, put the back and cover back on and put it back where they found it.

Váli suggested that they try and get Loki, Angel agreed, so they set up close to a hundred alarm clocks around Loki's floor, including his bedroom, all within one minute of each other... and to make sure that it really got to him they set it for three in the morning. Váli was then told by JARVIS that him and Angel were to go up to the penthouse. The two went up to the penthouse, to see everyone else up there. "Yes?" Angel asked walking into the penthouse with Váli right behind her.

"Nothing. Váli, you are up here for the night until Tony gets the spare floor-apartment ready." Pepper smiled as she sat down before sending a warning look to Clint.

"What's going on?" Angel asked.

"Well... um... nothing." Clint said hesitantly.

But Natasha rolled her eyes and said, "A mass Murderer escaped from Askaban Prison and we think he is after Harry. However from what Remus told us, he was wrongly accused and would never harm Harry. To be on the safe side, Fury told us to keep you in Avengers Tower this summer, instead of letting you go to the Weasleys'.

"That's not fair!" Angel yelled.

"It's not always what is fair, Angelica." Steve said calmly... but using his Captain America voice instead of the calm Steve Rodgers.

"BUT-" Angel started but was cut off.

"Ангел! Остановить эту ерунду прямо сейчас! Мы делаем это для вашей собственной безопасности!" (_Angel! Stop this nonsense right now! We are doing this for your own protection!_) Natasha scolded in Russian, not minding letting herself show her forcefulness with which she learned when she was a young girl.

But Angel started rapidly replying in several different languages, "Разве это важно_(Russian-Does it matter)? _Ego quod facio_(Latin- I know what I'm doing). _Oltre a The Burrow è probabilmente uno dei luoghi più sicuri accanto a Hogwarts(_Italian_- _Besides the Burrow is probably one of the safest places next to Hogwarts_). ¿Por qué no puedo ir(_Why can't I just go there_)?"

When the others looked at Thor and Loki. Loki rolled his eyes but before the Trickster could answer Thor answered, "Lille engel, må du slappe av. Vi bare ønsker ikke å gå i frykt for at du vil få i fare. Så vær så snill, bare lytte til Agent Romanoff og ikke krangle." (Norwegian- _Little angel, you need to relax. We only don't want you to go for fear that you will get into danger. So please, just listen to Agent Romanoff and not argue._)

Angel pouted but huffed, "Fine." As she crossed her arms.

Váli looked amazed that she knew more that just English, he thought it was quite an accomplishment for a Mortal, but remained silent when he saw the way his father was looking at him. "We are however we invited the Weasleys but they already had a trip to Eygpt planned so they couldn't make it. So we extended the invitation to your friend Miss Granger, and she answered saying yes she would gladly come for a few weeks. We couldn't get Harry without inviting his awful relatives." Tony groaned when he mentioned the relatives as did those who had been there to witness the last time the Durselys were there.

"When is she coming here?" Angel asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow morning. And she is staying with you." Clint smiled as Angel took off running to go get her room ready before she would fall asleep.

* * *

**Okay, that's this chapter...**

**Please do not be afraid to correct me on ANY language mistakes that aren't English in this chapter. I admit that I did use Google-Translate because I was lazy.**

**Next Chapter: Hermione comes! hahahahahahaha this will be interesting. :)**

***WARNING SPAZ ATTACK RANT... in... three... two... o-***

** AND OMG I asked my boyfriend to Junior Prom today. AND HE SAID YES! I'm over ecstatic you have no idea how much of a spaz-attack I was getting during swim practice before I asked him. I think he noticed they were saying things as they dove in, but it didn't click until two boys yelled out: "To" and "Prom". Then he looked dead at me and I got up on the block with him, raced him to the other side, and then asked him, "So will you go to Prom with me?" And he had a look that said, 'I can't believe I didn't but it together!' but he said, "Awwww!" Then hugged me witht hat big grin, because I was grinning when I asked him.**

**~Time**


	4. Chapter 4

Snape's Daughter Series:

1. Even if it Breaks your Heart

2. Keep Holding On

2.5. Summer Fun

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except Angel... and the idea that has decided to turn itself into a full blown story with several "Books" This one is the Summer after Angel's 2nd year but Before the 3rd year... yep that means the big Prank War! So any ideas for the big prank war will be greatly appreciated, and I will be sure to thank you on the chapter I use it. Just PM me those ideas if you think of anything good.

Summer Fun's Plot: Angel has just gotten back from her second Year at Hogwarts. She has become close friends with the Weasleys, along with Hermione and Harry. But now it's summer... and who could possibly forget about Angel's deal with the Twins on who could prank the other the best?

* * *

Chapter 4

Angel was cleaning her room when a familiar Owl tapped on her window. She opened it and it flew in landing on her desk, and hooting a soft greeting to Gus, who had awaken when the other Owl arrived. Angel smiled and took the note giving the owl a treat. She looked at the address it was too: _Angelica._

It was simple, and she tore it open and quickly read it:

_I know you're Professor Snape's daughter, but I'll keep my promise not reveal it to anyone. I think your Father knows I know, so look out. Also the Mass Murderer Sirius Black is on the loose, so don't come to London, rumor has it though that he's after Potter._

_~DM_

She scribbled a note back and handed the letter to the all familiar Owl, Hyperion, who flew out the window to return to Draco. She jumped when Loki's voice sounded from behind her. "Writing to your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Angel replied crossing her arms and glaring at the Trickster God.

* * *

"Oh come now, I know for a fact that you like him, even if you aren't going to admit it." Loki smirked, as he now circled Angel, who wasn't intimidated in the least, and he could tell.

"You're right. I like him as a friend. Nothing more." Angel smirked back. Loki narrowed hi eyes but Angel continued, "I can live my own life... but how'd you find where Hogwarts was?"

"Very old Magic, one that every God and Goddess knows how to do. To put it simply, Thor and I have placed our magic around you, and it will tell us if you are in danger and where." Loki replied, using his what Pepper and Jane loved to call, 'Prince Charming Smirk'. True that got him into trouble with Tony and Thor, because he knew that if he used the smirk, and he only used it to get to food before it was fully prepared, he could get what he wanted.

"So... it's like a 'point me' charm? And there's no way to get you to not know where I am?"

"Only by the hiding spell, that will hide you from Hiemdall himself, but I have not shown you how to work that nor will I ev-" But Loki was cut short as he heard her mumble the words that he had said almost everyday the past few months. He could feel his magic around her now, however he could no longer tell if she felt threatened. "Ho-"

"Simple. You talk in your sleep." Angel smirked, imitating his 'Prince Charming Smirk'.

"Take it down." Loki warned, in a threatening tone

"No... I think I'll keep it up." Angel retorted, keeping her smirk on. And Loki scowled at her. As she added, "Besides, using that tone on me could get you into trouble. Pappy-Fury still doesn't trust you."

Loki rolled his eyes at the nick-name that she had given Fury two years prior, and not to mention but Tony wasn't much better. Tony, well he just loved to called Fury 'Mom' if he wasn't listening to what the Avengers were saying, and Loki had always found it amusing that Fury put up with it. "Doesn't matter what the Director of SHIELD thinks of me. Your father would want to know if your in danger. And I know your mother would agree if she was alive." Loki sneered, thinking he had the upper hand.

"DON'T BRING HER INTO THIS! Yes, she died protecting me! Yes, I respect her, but you have no right to bring her up in this conversation." Angel shot back, and Loki, for once, felt intimidated by the young Witch who was still without her wand. He didn't like it when he was intimidated... by a Mortal... but he thought of this Mortal as his daughter so he found it acceptable for her to intimidate him, so he backed off, knowing her training with Thor, Steve, and Natasha would kick in soon if she felt threatened, and he had watched the young witch train. And she was still not as good at the Black Widow, but with all the training he was sure she would be just as deadly when- mainly if - she needed to be.

But then again... Loki has dealt with Thor, the God of Thunder, who is brash, brave, and chivalrous. Loki had been the one to speak reason with his brother where others had failed. Loki knew he was exceptional at getting what he wanted, and yet so was Angel. "Take it down now." Loki growled.

"No." Angel stubbornly crossed her arms.

"Fine. Let's see how well you fair when Thor and I aren't there to protect you." Loki snarled.

But before he disappeared he heard her growl, "I can protect myself." Loki hissed under his breath as he yet again arrived at the cave, blocked Hiemdall's view and entered it. He sat on his usual rock, and cleared his mind until he felt the familiar tug on his mind and he let himself go. When the bright light filtered through his eye lids he stood and went in search of the person he was looking for.

* * *

"ANGELICA LILIAN BARTON!" Thor's voice boomed, as he arrived for dinner up at the Penthouse, surprisingly with Jane, who didn't scold him for being loud.

"Thor Odinson! Inside voice!" Pepper scolded the Prince of Asgard.

"Sorry, Woman of Iron, I did not mean to offend you in your home." Thor apologized, giving Pepper not only an apologetic look but a bow.

"Still working on getting him out of the middle-ages?" Jane joked as she went over to Pepper, giving her a hug, before moving to the others and giving everyone a hug, except Vali, since she didn't know him, and Loki because he wasn't there.

"Yes, Uncle Thor?" Angel asked innocently.

"You must take down the protection from Hiemdall." Thor responded, sitting down.

"Why? So you can control me? No thanks." Angel responded crossing her arms.

"Angel take it down." Remus scolded, understanding what Thor was saying.

"No thanks." Angel stubbornly replied.

"Angel..." Clint gave her a warning, but the young Witch ignored him.

* * *

**Anyone think they know where Loki goes? If so PM me your guess and I WILL tell you if you are correct or not. However if you guess wrong... you still won't know. Muhahahahahaha **

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Time**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know how everyone hates it when the Author writes an Author's note for a chapter. But I'm sorry, but I feel like I need to.

**To the Haters:**

**You know what? I'm done with the Hate-Pm's. You can go Troll somewhere else because if you PM me about how bad my story is, I will be sure to report it from now on. I'm not forcing you to read my story. In fact, with what 90% of you haters say to me... Have you read some of the other Snape's Daughter stories? Because I've seen some that don't even follow the general plot of Harry Potter. I don't care if Angel is Mary Sueing a lot from what you people say, that's WHY I try add Polls so everyone has a say in what happens in the story. As for Cliche... I'm sure it is. There are only so many things one can do to make their Snape's Daughter story unique. As for Unoriginal... I think I'm somewhat original. I'm the first person to write a Snape's Daughter story USING THE AVENGERS! And having them involved in the Wizarding World to the best of my ability. Not to mention its hard for me to speak "Tony and Bruce Language", and I have troubles writing Remus' and Bruce's characters because of their personalities.  
So yes I know they are slightly out of character. No, I don't care if you stop reading my story because you are TROLLING, and probably have nothing better to do anyway. If you don't like it, then why are your reading it? I am open to constructive critism and even Flames on the reviews. But sending me PMs about it, that's where I draw the line. Instead of being Trolls, help me fix what you don't like, so I can have a slightly better story.  
~An angry Time Travel Idiot**

Okay so here is another little note:

**To my Readers who like this:**

**Thank you for continuing to read my story. It means a lot to me. To those who Vote on the polls: Thank you. Also, I love all of you for favoriting and following my story. I know my story is probably not the best out there, but it means a lot that you all love it anyway. The poll for what should happen during this 'book' is still open, and you can still vote if you haven't already.  
~Time**


	6. Chapter 5

Snape's Daughter Series:

1. Even if it Breaks your Heart

2. Keep Holding On

2.5. Summer Fun

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except Angel... and the idea that has decided to turn itself into a full blown story with several "Books" This one is the Summer after Angel's 2nd year but Before the 3rd year... yep that means the big Prank War! So any ideas for the big prank war will be greatly appreciated, and I will be sure to thank you on the chapter I use it. Just PM me those ideas if you think of anything good.

Summer Fun's Plot: Angel has just gotten back from her second Year at Hogwarts. She has become close friends with the Weasleys, along with Hermione and Harry. But now it's summer... and who could possibly forget about Angel's deal with the Twins on who could prank the other the best?

* * *

Chapter 5

Angelica sat on the couch messing around on Tony's phone, which she had yet again stole from his back pocket, and she was currently braking into SHIELD Data Bases to see if she could figure out Natasha or Clint's next Mission. Or even the Avengers' next mission. "Okay, however... wait... Angel why do you have Tony's phone?" Pepper sighed, as she walked away from a SHIELD Agent and towards Angel.

"He let me play on it." Angel said quickly switching the screen to BeJeweled.

Pepper shook her head but held out her hand, "Hand it over, Angel. Your father and Steve have already gone to pick your friend up with Tony in the Privet Jet."

"So that means I can play on it, right?" Angel asked hopefully.

"No. Now hand it over. Besides Tony already gave you a phone for your birthday. One that works even with the magnetic- whatever - its -called that you witches and wizards have." Pepper replied, and Angel laughed that her Aunt couldn't remember what the one name was, but handed the phone over, just as it broke through the SHIELD fire-wall.

She watched Pepper walked off and went to go find something to do, when she ran into Vali. "Hello, Angelica."

"It's Angel, unless your yelling at me." Angel corrected the young God.

"Very well. So, what shall we do today? Father was most displeased with all the alarm clocks in his room, but it was quite fun to watch." He grinned at her. Angel thought he looked like like a lot younger version than Loki, only that his eyes weren't green... they were a palish blue-green color, and he didn't have the 'creep' look to him that one could get at first glance at Loki. But then again she only thought Loki creepy when he was in his full Asgardian Armor, which she only saw once.

"Let me grab my phone and we can go down the street to a popular Shwarma Place. Dad, Tony, and Steve shouldn't be back for sometime with Hermione so we'll have plenty of time to eat there." Angel replied running off to go find the phone that Tony gave her for her birthday that was able to work with Magic. Tony claimed it was the benefits of being a Genius and living with a Witch who constantly took your phone and ended up frying the insides because of her magic.

"Alright." Vali smiled staying where he was.

"Meet me downstairs in the lobby then!" Angel called as she went searching the kitchen table, which was currently covered in papers from Tony and Bruce. Along with Clint and Natasha's write-ups for their last mission. Even Pepper's work papers were on the table, and Angel made sure to put them all back in order before taking the elevator to go down to the lobby to meet up with Vali.

* * *

Angel left a note in the lobby saying she and Vali went out the Shwarma place that Tony loved to eat at, and then the two went off to go have lunch. Angelw as sure people thought, that their parents would be nuts to let them go walking around by themselves in New York City, but she had the kid of a God with her, plus the Avengers as her family. She really wasn't that scared... except for the creepy guy that started following them two blocks before they got to the restaurant. The two entered and ordered what they wanted before sitting down and talking.

Angel had her back to the door, on Vali's insistence that he would never be able to live with himself if he couldn't protect her. She had objected at first but he had used simple Wizarding World knowledge on her: She couldn't do magic outside of school until she was seventeen. He could. He was the kid of Loki himself. He had practiced in Magic for over a century where she only two years. He couldn't be traced unless it was by SHIELD or Hiemdall, or someone saw him use the magic. So Angel gave in and sat with her back to the door talking to Vali.

* * *

The two returned to the tower minutes before Tony, Steve, and Clint returned with Hermione. Angel and Hermione ran towards each other and gave a hug. Angel then introduced Hermione to Vali and explained who he was. Hermione stated that Vali was supposed to be either torn and used to bind Loki or turned into a wolf. Angel denied it by saying, "Not everything we know as legends is true. We Mortals, as Vali loves to call us, confused several things when we learned the story of the Norse Gods. Instead of Loki being Thor's Brother they claimed that he was Odin's."

Hermione had fallen quiet about the Mythology after that. But the two girls talked and laughed, as they went up to the Penthouse with the others after dropping Hermione's things off in Angel's room. Vali had disappeared, and Angel could have sworn he was off pulling a prank on some unsuspecting person.

* * *

**Okay very short chapter. I just wanted to get Hermione there before I let the real fun begin. :)**

**Also: Technically in Norse Mythology Loki is Odin's brother. However in Marvel he is Thor's, also most of the Mythology Angel declares as 'false' is the real mythology unless otherwise said.**

**~Time**


	7. Chapter 6

Snape's Daughter Series:

1. Even if it Breaks your Heart

2. Keep Holding On

2.5. Summer Fun

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except Angel... and the idea that has decided to turn itself into a full blown story with several "Books" This one is the Summer after Angel's 2nd year but Before the 3rd year... yep that means the big Prank War! So any ideas for the big prank war will be greatly appreciated, and I will be sure to thank you on the chapter I use it. Just PM me those ideas if you think of anything good.

Summer Fun's Plot: Angel has just gotten back from her second Year at Hogwarts. She has become close friends with the Weasleys, along with Hermione and Harry. But now it's summer... and who could possibly forget about Angel's deal with the Twins on who could prank the other the best?

**I am SO sorry for such a long wait. I have had so much to do, its not even funny. I guess on a good side during my everything-attacks-me period in school I did finally manage to get this chapter finished. Thanks to all my devoted readers, I love you all. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Angel and Hermione walked into the Penthouse, Thor was eating Pop Tarts... and crazily enough a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich at the same time. Tony was surprisingly sober and trying to get Pepper out of the kitchen to join the others. While Natasha and Steve argued over who killed who first in their Call of Duty Game.

Steve, had surprisingly gotten extremely good at Call of Duty, and Natasha found it difficult to beat him, or atleast have it so that they don end up shooting each other at the same time. "We all know Uncle Steve is a screen watcher. So Auntie Nat, technically he still killed you." Angel interupted, recieving a deadly glare from Natasha, and Steve looked insulted that she would call him a Screen Watcher.

"What is that game?" Hermione asked scrunching up her nose.

"Call of Duty... I think its the most recent one... not sure." Tony replied, snatching the controller from Natasha, "We go through them so fast lost track of which War-Game we are currently on. We already defeated the Avengers one." He stuck his tongue out at Natasha as he continued, "And it's my turn! You died!"

"So did Steve!" Natasha grumbled.

"Correct which is why it's my turn." Bruce replied snatching the controller from Steve, who pouted. Hermione laughed at the fact they could all be so childish.

"Want something to eat?" Angel aske dmoving towards the kitchen.

"Sure." Hermione grinned following.

"Remind me to mess with their game later." Angel whispered to Hermione once they were in kitchen.

"The Weasley Twins have corrupted you." Hermione teased.

Angel scoffed, "I was corrupted before I went to Hogwarts. It's the side affects of having: an uncle who acts like a two year old, Uncle who is God of Mischief and Lies, Uncle who is extremely quiet with major angermanagement issues who loves to mess with the two-year-old-uncle, and the Aunt who is a master assassin and tends to go after the two-year-old uncle." Angel shrugged.

Hermione only laughed at her, before seeing a box of poptarts and grabbing a package. Angel did the same and the two walked back into the Living Room. "Ah! Lady Granger, you like Poop-Tarts too?" Thor bellowed, his mouth full with pop-tarts and a sandwhich.

"Thor, mouth closed when chewing." Natasha scolded without looking over at the God of Thunder, when the two young witches started laughing hysterically.

"Well, looks like I didn't cause any laughter, so who did?" Vali asked flopping down on the couch and throwing his legs over Angel's lap.

Angel shoved his legs off saying, "Uncle Thor said Poop-Tarts." But Vali only put his legs back over Angel's lap once she shoved them off. She fixed him with a glare and he had a smirk on before shrugging innocently. Hermione laughed and shook her head at the two.

* * *

The next two weeks went by quickly. Vali and Angel didn't torment each other and Hermione had gotten a nickname from Tony, that she hated, but who can argue with a billionaire who is allowing you to stay the summer holiday with him and the Avengers? Thor and Loki got into a fight, and since no one but Pepper was in the building at the time she had to break it up and put them both on punishment for wrecking the lab. Thor was not allowed to have any Pop-tarts for three weeks and Loki was not permitted to leave Avengers Tower in way, shape, or form and was restricted to his floor and not permitted to leave.

Currently however Thor, Steve, Natasha, and Bruce were all on Call of Duty fighting each other. Steve and Natasha's team in the lead. Vali, Angel, and Hermione were playing Monopoly. Tony was tormenting Loki, who had been let out of his floor since the punishment was over, all in the living room of the Penthouse when Pepper walked in saying, "Tony... I need to talk to you."

Everyone snickered at Tony's startled look but followed Pepper out of the Living and off to their room. "Ten bucks says they're-"

"Barton!" Natasha scolded.

"Oh you know it would be ironic, with him." Clint laughed, and so did the other Avengers. Their laughter stopped when Tony came back looking stunned.

"What's the matter, Stark?" Loki asked amused at the expression.

"Uh..." Tony looked at Pepper who only nodded encouragingly. "Uh... Pepper... er... Pepper and I are... pepperandiaregoigntohaveabab y."

"What was that, Stark?" Natasha smirked actingly like she didn't hear it, but everyone knew that The Black Widow heard and understood what Tony had said.

"Pepper and I are going to have a baby." Tony replied after a taking a deep breath and looking defeated.

"Tony, Pepper! That's great!" Steve grinned, and Thor boomed his congratulations and Loki nodded his approval to Pepper, but gave Tony a glare. Bruce looked surprised but yet happy and Angel looked thrilled and hugged Pepper. Remus walked in after his outing and looked rather confused. But after a brief (rather loud) exclamation from Thor, he congratulated Tony and Pepper with a warm smile.

Hermione said congrats to Tony and Pepper before Angel and her went back to playing Monopoly with Vali, who was cheating.

"Sir, several people are in the elevator on their way up. Should I let them?" JARVIS asked.

"Yes." Pepper called but Tony said at the same time, "No!"

But JARVIS listened to Pepper and let the people into the Penthouse. Seven Redheads bustled out of the elevator, and Angel and Hermione grinned before running running over to the youngest red haired boy and giving him a hug. Vali looked slightly hurt that the two girls left him to go greet the family of red heads, but to be honest Angel was thrilled. She dragged Ron over to Monopoly and told him that he was learning how to play whether he liked it or not. Hermione called Vali out on cheating, which sparked an argument between the two.

Ron got into the argument and soon the four were fighting over something that had nothing to do with the game of Monopoly, which also caused Natasha to stop the argument after a good ten minutes telling the four to leave their game if they can't play nice with each other.


	8. Chapter 7

Snape's Daughter Series:

1. Even if it Breaks your Heart

2. Keep Holding On

2.5. Summer Fun

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except Angel... and the idea that has decided to turn itself into a full blown story with several "Books" This one is the Summer after Angel's 2nd year but Before the 3rd year... yep that means the big Prank War! So any ideas for the big prank war will be greatly appreciated, and I will be sure to thank you on the chapter I use it. Just PM me those ideas if you think of anything good.

Summer Fun's Plot: Angel has just gotten back from her second Year at Hogwarts. She has become close friends with the Weasleys, along with Hermione and Harry. But now it's summer... and who could possibly forget about Angel's deal with the Twins on who could prank the other the best?

**GUESS WHAT!? SUMMER VACATION! That = More Chapters! :) YAAAAYYYY!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"ANGEL!" Ron yelled as she sent him stumbling backwards with a kick.

"What?" Angel asked innocently.

"I thought you were teaching me how to fight with out a wand. Not giving me bruises!" Ron whined.

"I am. But you aren't listening." Angel crossed her arms. "First rule. Never fall for the distraction the opponent will use."

"Such as?" Hermione asked.

"Such as this." Natasha said walking over and hugging Angel, who hugged her back before getting flipped and pinned by the assassin.

"Is this really appropriate to be teaching Children?" Molly Weasley asked stunned.

"Angel was taught this from the age of five." Steve advised. "She is a quick learner, but doesn't listen to what she is told. And acts before she thinks... which if she was to go into the field like her father, Clint, it could be her down fall... not to mention, Clint allows us to get rough with her because she does get a fresh mouth on her every once in a while. We never go to the point where hurt her. Just enough to the point to teach her a lesson."

"Oh." Molly replied and went back to watching.

"AUNTIE NAT!" Angel screeched, trying to get the assassin off, but failing.

"I warned you." Natasha laughed, before tickling the 13 yr old girl, who was screeching with laughter. The twins attacked Ron and Hermione, who were laughing and trying to escape, but the twins easily over powered with the help of Ginny.

* * *

After a good half hour Clint broke up the tickle fights with Pepper, Thor, Molly, and Steve. Tony and Bruce were on Dinner duty... and were supposed to be doing Breakfast for dinner. Only it smelled more like charred rocks than anything else... or well Tony's half of the food did. Bruce's wasn't that bad. So they mainly ate Bruce's half of the food and left Tony's.

Remus returned later that night.. with a large black dog. "PUPPY!" Angel cried and hugged the dog tightly.

"This is Padfoot." Remus grinned. "He is a... friend's dog." Arthur raised an eyebrow and glanced at the dog.

"Something tells me that isn't a normal dog." Tony said crossing her arms.

Loki, Remus, and Vali chuckled, and Remus glanced at the two Gods, who had a knowing look. "Welcome, Mr. Padfoot." Loki snickered, the dog growled in response and Vali snickered, earning a look form Loki, and he fell quiet.

* * *

**I know it's short... but I'm getting myself back into writting.**


	9. Chapter 8

Snape's Daughter Series:

1. Even if it Breaks your Heart

2. Keep Holding On

2.5. Summer Fun

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except Angel... and the idea that has decided to turn itself into a full blown story with several "Books" This one is the Summer after Angel's 2nd year but Before the 3rd year... yep that means the big Prank War! So any ideas for the big prank war will be greatly appreciated, and I will be sure to thank you on the chapter I use it. Just PM me those ideas if you think of anything good.

Summer Fun's Plot: Angel has just gotten back from her second Year at Hogwarts. She has become close friends with the Weasleys, along with Hermione and Harry. But now it's summer... and who could possibly forget about Angel's deal with the Twins on who could prank the other the best?

* * *

Chapter 8

"So, what is new in the Magical World?" Tony asked, sipping his coffee as he sat down at the table in the morning. Both Remus and Arthur were reading the Daily Prophet, while Clint and Natasha were reading the New York Times. Loki was reading Hunger Games... again. Vali was crashed out on the couch. Hermione, Angel, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny were unseen so Tony assumed they were asleep. Pepper was in the kitchen helping Bruce and Thor with Breakfast and coffee, while Molly was making pancakes... magically. The black dog that Remus brought in the night before was asleep on the couch next to Vali... a strange sight for Tony. "And did anyone notice the former crazed God is reading Hunger Games... again?"

"It's my book. I gave it to him." Clint responded. "Along with: The Golden Compass Series, Hunger Games Trilogy, Twilight Trilogy, Walking Dead Comics, Captain America Comics, and Maximum Ride Series."

"Wow, Bridman, didn't know you liked teen books and comics." Tony joked, and Clint glared at him over the top of the newspaper, "Joking! Jeesh!"

"As for what's going on the Magical World, Tony, a highly crazed Murderer known as Sirius Black is on the loose. He broke out of Askaban, and is supposedly looking for Harry Potter." Arthur responded to Tony's original question.

"He's innocent." Remus muttered.

"He's after Harry! HE killed 13 muggles and 1 Wizard!" Arthur argued.

"That one wizard was Peter Pettigrew. He was the one that betrayed the Potters that night. Sirius Black went after him and Pettigrew framed him." Remus argued.

"How would you know?" Arthur asked.

"Pettigrew is an unregestered animagus... he is likely portraying as someone's pet." Remus snapped and Padfoot, the dog, lifted its head and looked over at Remus. Tony could have sworn he saw emotion flicker through the dog's eyes, but talked himself out of it.

"I believe Mr. Lupin." Loki and Vali sounded together from the living room, along with a bark from the dog, and dog joined the table.

"He was friends with the man who killed James and Lily Potter!" Arthur huffed.

"Maybe we should let Past be Past, and only deal with how Mr. Black could possibly help us. Did it occur to you that it is possible that Mr. Black was framed?" Loki suggested.

"Impossible." Arthur mumbled.

"Oh but I believe we should hear both sides of the story... what do you think, Padfoot?" Loki asked patting the dog on the head as he walked past towards the kitchen.

"Fine." Arthur nodded.

Padfoot padded over to where Remus was, which had an empty seat next to it, slowly transforming into a man... he had on black and white prisoner's clothes, scraggly hair, and he was thin as could be. He looked like Thor could crush him if he even hugged him. But then Tony knew he would have laughed at that because in his eyes it would be funny to watch this man hug Thor. "I'm Sirius Black." The man said.

Pepper walked in then, and took one look at Sirius and looked at Tony, "Tony, go find this man some better clothes... I'm sure if he was an actual convict none of you would let him be here." Tony nodded.

"Come on, Dogman, let's go find you some clothing." Tony grinned... oh he was going to have fun.

* * *

"DADDY!" Angel yelled when her, Hermione, and Ginny entered the Pent House.

"Angelica Lillian Barton! What have I told you about yelling in the Tower?" Pepper scolded.

"Sorry, Auntie Pep... have you seen Daddy? I wanted to ask him something." Angel responded.

"Not for two-three hours... I think they went to talk to Mr. Fury." Pepper responded.

"Oh... if you see Uncle Loki can you tell him that the three of us are on the training floor, and I want to ask him something?" Angel asked.

"Alright." Pepper nodded and Angel grinned before leading the other two off to the training floor.

* * *

**I know its short but I'm getting myself back in the groove of writing. Suggestions are always welcome. Thanks for reading!**

**-Time**


End file.
